


I think There's Something You Should Know

by voidstamps



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: As in Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidstamps/pseuds/voidstamps
Summary: “You haven’t kissed him yet?” Is all that Cynthia had asked in the middle of the busy cafe on that cloudy day in England. Just one thing he was asked, and it felt like the wind had been sucker punched out of his stomach.See, Edamura’s current life dilemma was having to come to terms with the fact that he hadfeelingsandemotions. Feelings and emotions that were directed at a certainFrenchbastard conman no less. Edamura had somewhere along the line tripped and fell face first into what he thought could become something bigger than what it already was.Basically Edamura and Laurent want to kiss each other so bad.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	I think There's Something You Should Know

“You haven’t kissed him yet?” Is all that Cynthia had asked in the middle of the busy cafe on that cloudy day in England. Just one thing he was asked, and yet it felt like the wind had been sucker punched out of his stomach.

It was an innocent question; but all the same it made Edamura want to die. Maybe not permanently, but long enough that maybe everyone would forget about him and he would not have to deal with anything that was happening to him at the moment. 

See, Edamura’s current life dilemma was having to come to terms with the fact that he had _feelings_ and _emotions_. Feelings and emotions that were directed at a certain _French_ bastard conman no less. Edamura had somewhere along the line tripped and fell face first into what he thought could become something bigger than what it already was. Which was at the moment, really long nights and lots of sexual tension that did not go unattended. 

God _damn_ his luck. 

If he knew that this was where he was going to end up, he would have quite frankly tried to stay in jail for a couple more years than he already had in his lifetime. Maybe then he could have escaped the clutches of that stupid, beautiful, blond bastard. One could only dream.

“Well? So you really haven’t kissed him even after all this time?” Cynthia asked, dragging Edamura back down from his thoughts. He needed help doing that sometimes.

He definitely had not jumped a little in his seat at that question. “N-No! God no, just. We haven’t gotten to it okay? I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve made a move or anything. Look, I'm nervous alright?”

“But it’s been two weeks of you guys seeing each other! Also, I know you guys think you’re slick and all that but I know you guys have already—” She said this while making vague gestures with her fingers. Those kinds of gestures.

“You stop that right now!” Edamura furiously cut her off. He just hoped that people truly did not care enough to pay attention to the man who was currently having a life crisis across from one of his trusted friends. 

“All I’m saying is that Abby and I can hear you guys in the hotel room!” She said, doing nothing to hide the smirk that was on her face. 

“Hey! Lower your voice!” Edamura said, and then furiously blushed into his hands. He had to admit that they hadn’t really been all that discreet, but he still hoped that Abby and Cynthia would simply have looked away. “ Also, why are you even bringing that up?” He said, in a slightly muffled voice.

“I’m just confirming it with you! I mean, if you’ve already done all that it is kind of strange that you haven’t kissed. Also, I just want to know, is he really that good or is he lying?”

Yup. He wanted to die.

Edamura went for the stubborn route. “I am not giving that an answer. Not on my life.” He tried his best to glare but it was definitely more cute than it was threatening. Oh, but he tried his best.

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me.” Cynthia promised, calm and composed, as she was so good at doing. “But still, shouldn’t you do something about it?”

“Who says that I want to do anything about it?” He shot back. 

“You’re the one who called me down here to ask what you should do about your relationship with Laurent. Remember? So obviously something was bothering you and this no kissing thing is what it was.”

Edamura looked guilty for a second and then sighed in defeat. He just got caught up in his emotions like that sometimes. “Well, you got me there. I was the one that called you here, you have a point.”

“I always do.” Cynthia said. Edamura didn’t have an objection to that. 

“I just don’t know when the right time is, you know? Sex is easy but this is…” He trailed off. Edamura was good at reading other people’s feelings, but it was also so much harder for him to know what he himself wanted.

“This is having feelings.” She finished for him. She knew all about that as well as anyone else. “Just trust yourself, and you’ll know when that time.” A perfect answer. Open enough for interpretation, and yet vague enough that she couldn’t take the blame if anything went wrong.

Edamura took a sip out of his coffee. “I guess I don’t trust myself enough then.”

“It’ll work out. Laurent may be a horny bastard on the best of days, but I don’t think he’s stringing you along. I might not know him one hundred percent since he hides so much of himself, but I do think he does care.” She did her best to reassure him.

Edamura blushed again, a little hopeful. “Is that so? Then why hasn’t he made a move?”

He thought back to their brief thing that was going on these past few weeks. It had just happened. After finishing their latest heist something had just opened up between them. Maybe it was because Edamura had finally let down some of his defenses around Laurent. It was mutual of course, and Edamura just wanted to let it be on the record that he was the one to make the first move, which Laurent had gladly accepted. 

It was so much better than anything Edamura has experienced before. Though he would go down fighting before admitting that.

Cynthia took a moment to pause, and then replied. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to scare you off. At the end of the day, he does respect you. While else would he keep coming back for _you_ , and you specifically?”

Alright well, those he hated to say it but hearing that made his stomach flutter in a really, really good way. 

“That could be true. We’ll just have to wait and see then. But thank you for listening to me.” He said, not quite sure that he found the answers to the questions he wasn’t even sure he was asking.

As luck would have it for Edamura, he would see the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So basically I haven't written in a while but god do I want these two with FLUFF. If you got any ideas for part 2 feel free to let me know. Or if you liked it! This was just my attempt at a set up.
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [@voidstamps](https://twitter.com/voidstamps)
> 
> Anyway, what will happen? Who will kiss who first? Will Edamame stop being emotionally constipated? Find out... later....


End file.
